


Is this truly a love that can never be?

by Lastdragonlady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, And basically everyone else - Freeform, Au!RomeoxJuliet (Anime), F/M, Gen, I kind of suck at summaries, I'll add it later, I'm surely forgetting something, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastdragonlady/pseuds/Lastdragonlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city of Camelot in governed by a tyrant called Uther Pendragon, who, fifteen years before killed the former lords of the city, the Emrys. He abolished magic, freely used by the Emrys and banned their names from the lands.<br/>But someone whispers about a child, the lords' son, who had survived, and about a group of people called the Dragonlords, devoted to bring back the old ways in the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this truly a love that can never be?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction!  
> This is largely inspired on the anime "Romeo x Juliet", which I love very much.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes, any constructive feedback will be very much appreciated.
> 
> I will not update very frequently (school is slowly killing me and I don't have much time),but the chapters will be long!
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

«Uther, please! There is no need to do something like this!», shouted the woman. A moment a silence, a small moan and then a sword came back, glistening with blood.  
A man rushed to the woman's side, gathering her in his arms and whispering repeatedly "Hunit, Hunit, Hunit."  
«Balinor..», the woman said in the end, exhaling her last breath.  
The man kissed her cheek, standing up then and trying to remember one of the strongest and most horrible spells he knows, but it was to late.  
The same sword passed through his body and he fell on the floor, near his love's body.  
«Find that damned child, no one of the Emrys must survive!» it was Uther's strong order to his knights, grabbing his sword and leaving the room to complete the task himself. 

A child opened his blue eyes in his too big bed.  
The nightmare still lingered in front of his eyes, his parents dead in a pool of red blood, the same red was on the cloak of the murderer.  
He got up, running quietly in the room next to his, his maid and friend's room.  
«Gwen, Gwen! Please, wake up, I want to see mum and dad!»  
The seven years old girl, only three years older than him, sighed and put her feet on the cold stone floor.  
She would have really loved to stay in bed and go on sleeping, but she loved Merlin and she would do anything of him. She took his little hand and went out of the room.  
Emrys' castle was strangely silent, his inhabitants looked scared of something or someone. Gwen put away that thought, the castle was silent because it was night, silly her and her feelings.  
She opened the lord's room door, Merlin's hand becoming cold and clammy, closed around hers.  
«I beg your pardon, but Mer.... » the scene in front of her eyes stopped her lips and thoughts, but she didn't scream, the murderer could still be around and she needed to protect Merlin..  
Merlin's family was dead, just like hers. "Breath and think, Gwen, you need to find Gaius."  
A tiny hand tugged hers and she turned around, in time to see the child's head insert itself between the door and the wall, but she wasn't faste enough to stop the scream.  
«Mom! Dad!.»  
He tried to ran towards them, but Gwen stopped him, putting her arms around him.  
«Shh. I know, it hurts. We can't do anything for them, but I can save you. Please Merls, stay calm and stop screaming.», she turned him around, one hand on his mouth to stop his cries and the other in his hair, petting it.  
"Find Gauis, find Gaius.." it was the only thought in her head, while she guided the crying little warlock while through the halls of the castle; when a couple of knights dressed in long red cloaks barred their way, looking at them like wolves look at harmless lambs, she realised she should have better hide.  
Merlin could not understand what was happening, his only thought was "Mum. Dad, Mum. Dad." going through his head over and over.  
The knight moved a step forward, sword pointed towards Merlin; the child reacted on instinct, his magic running free throwing the knights on a wall, with a horrible "crack!" .  
From that everything seemed lose its outline; a familiar voice reached him through the dark of his mind, telling Gwen to run as fast as she can and he thought he felt arms around him, carrying him away from the castle.  
The new lords of the castle of Camelot tore off every decorated banner and burnt them, the blue was stained by red and the triskelions became dragons; magic is outlawed the following day e the peace brought by the Emryses was ash, like the ash from the sorcerers' pyres which would soon cover the courtyard of the castle.


End file.
